swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Firrerreo
Homebrew Reference Book: New Republic Campaign Guide The long-lived Firrerreo are a people from the planet Firrerre. They resemble Humans but have a few differences to set them apart from others. Firrerreo have a nictitating membrane over their eyes, which helps them to see into the ultraviolet spectrum. Finally, their canine teeth are larger and more developed than Humans. Firrerreo are known to heal more quickly than Humans. An interesting belief among the Firrerreo is that if a person knows another’s name, he or she has power over that Firrerreo by speaking their name. They call this concept “Owning the name,” and many take advantage of owning a name as often as they can. Firrerreo live in clans, and have little concern for people outside of their clan. Before the Battle of Yavin, a Firrerreo named Hethrir and his mate became students of Darth Vader. He was eventually awarded the title Procurator of Justice and to prove his loyalty, he betrayed his own people, forcing many to be kidnapped for enslavement and murdering the rest. The imprisoned Firrerreo were discovered and rescued by efforts from Leia Organa-Solo. Those freed then settled on other worlds. Firrerreo Characteristics Personality: Firrerreo are a clan-based people, caring for themselves before others. They take opportunities if they can, such as the concept of “Owning the name.” They are a loyal people, and might face death before betraying those they care for. Physical Description: Firrerreo are a Near-Human Species, standing 1.6 to 1.8 meters in height. Some Firrerreo have golden skin, which will turn silver if they get angry. They have sharp canine teeth and special membranes over their eyes to give them a wider range of vision. Age Groups: Firrerreo age at the following stages: Homeworld: Firrerre, a mountainous planet in the Sugai Sector of The Outer Rim. Languages: The Firrerreo speak their native tongue of Firrerrese, and are proficient in Basic. They are typically literate in both languages. Example Names: Hethrir, Rillao, Tantos, Tigris. Adventurers: Firrerreo, as Near-Humans, find themselves attracted to all ways of life. Firrerreo Nobles will work hard for the group they represent. Firrerreo Soldiers and Scouts will do what they can to take advantage of terrain and tactics to ensure victory. Scoundrels will think of themselves, and gain as much information on their marks, to “Own” them and have power over them. Firrerreo Species Traits: Firrerreo share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: '''All Firrerreo receive a +2 bonus to their Constitution, but suffer a -2 penalty to their Wisdom. Firrerreo are very healthy and heal quickly, but their insight might fail them occasionally. * '''Medium Size: '''As Medium creatures, Firrerreo have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * '''Speed: '''Firrerreo have a base speed of 6 squares. * '''Fast Healer: When using Natural Healing, a Firrerreo may add their Constitution modifier when calculating how many Hit Points they recover in a day. In addition, a Firrerreo adds double their Constitution bonus when calculating their Fortitude Defense. * Ultraviolet Vision: Firrerreo eyes see into the Ultraviolet Spectrum. They can discern details naturally that only a black light would normally reveal. A Firrerreo may reroll any Perception check made in daylight, but the result of the reroll must be accepted, even if it is worse. This ability not provide any effects in darkness, or in places lacking ultraviolet light. * Automatic Languages: All Firrerreo can speak, read, and write both Basic and Firrerrese. Category:Homebrew Content Category:Species Category:Firrerreo